creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Awakening
thumb|Ein "Anderer" 17.11.18 Zeichner Fotograf: Ich Keine LizenzEs ist spät in der Nacht ￼, ich gehe schlafen, auch wenn es mir mit jeder Faser meines Körpers widerstrebt. Denn wenn ich schlafe, kommen "Die Anderen". Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was sie sind und was sie bezwecken wollen. Doch ich denke, sie wollen meinen Tod. Eigentlich kann ich meine Träume steuern und Gefahren mühelos umgehen aber bei "Den Anderen" ist meine Fähigkeit wirkungslos. Es macht sie nur aggressiver, wenn ich es versuche. Ich schlafe ein... Und erwache auf der anderen Seite, ich bin im Wald des Bären, welcher mich in meiner Kindheit oft zu verschlingen versuchte. Weglaufen gestaltete sich als schwierig, da ich meist einer starken Wand der Trägheit unterlag, wenn Gefahr drohte. Dies änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, nachdem ich mir als Kind im Traum zum ersten Mal meiner selbst bewusst wurde. Seither habe ich das Sagen, was die Traumgestaltung angeht. Jedenfalls dachte ich das... Doch eines schönen Traumes gab es einen unerwarteten Zwischenfall. Eben noch auf den elysischen Gefilden und im nächsten Moment nicht einmal mehr auf dem eigenen Planeten, sondern im Inneren des Erdtrabanten. Ein Riesiger Hohlkörper mit Wänden aus Metall, eine exorbitante Halle, deren Ende nicht zu erkennen war. Bis auf ein paar Lichtstrahlen der Sonne, welche durch die kleinen Fenster der Außenwand fielen, war es dunkel. Der Ort schien jedoch seit langer Zeit verlassen, womöglich ein stummer Zeitzeuge einer längst vergessenen Zivilisation der frühen Erde. Auch ein Fremdkörper lässt sich nicht ausschließen, als ich mit meiner Erkundung beginnen wollte ertönte eine tiefe Stimme und sprach... Du hast nicht den Mut, um weiter zu gehen. Plötzlich durchdrang mich eine Furcht, so groß, dass ich keine Angst mehr verspüren konnte. Ich hielt es für besser, nicht auf die Provokation einzugehen. Das musste ich auch nicht, da mich die Furcht erwachen ließ. Seither sehe ich Menschen in meinen Träumen, die auf eine seltsame Weise anders sind. Sie wirken wie Statisten, deren Aufgabe es ist, zu beobachten. Doch nun bin ich im Wald. Der Bär ist nicht zu sehen, ich muss ihn nicht rufen, es genügt, an ihn zu denken. Aber diesmal bleibe ich allein, das ist erst einmal nicht ungewöhnlich, da der alte Zausel seinen eigenen Willen hat. Also entschließe ich mich dazu, seine Höhle aufzusuchen, vielleicht ist er ja dort. Während meiner Wanderung werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden. Aber ansonsten ist alles beim Alten, eine Weile lang passiert nicht wirklich viel. Die Äste der Bäume wiegen sich im Wind, im Hintergrund erklingt eine alte Hymne, gesungen vom Wasser, und die Eule der Minerva beginnt ihren Flug. Doch die Ruhe wird abrupt unterbrochen, ein lautes Brüllen schallt durch den Wald. Ich weiß, es ist der Bär, und es klingt, als sei er in Bedrängnis. Also entscheide ich mich, die restliche Strecke im Flug zurück zu legen. Aber meine Füße bleiben am Boden. Somit bleibt nur rennen, doch die Wand der Trägheit bremst mich aus. Das Gebrüll wird schlimmer. Unerträglich aber ich lasse mich nicht beirren, es sind " Die Anderen", wenn sie ihm was angetan haben, lasse ich sie meinen Zorn spüren. Und wenn ich dabei draufgehe. Plötzlich zerbricht die Wand der Trägheit und ich erreiche die Höhle des Bären, das Bild, welches sich mir darbietet, ist angsteinflößend und überraschend zugleich, jede Menge Blut und der tote Körper eines "Anderen". Der Bär ist nicht hier, und auch das Blut passt nicht zur stark beschädigten Leiche des "Anderen". Jetzt überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. Vier der "Anderen" sind nun hier, sie bewegen sich auf mich zu. Ich renne los, doch die "Anderen" sind schnell. Sie holen auf, als plötzlich der Schrei des Bären ertönt. Stark angeschlagen, aber mit noch stärkerem Kampfeswillen stürmt er auf die "Anderen" zu. Ihre Körper werden wie Puppen durch die Luft geschleudert und zerfetzt, noch bevor sie den Boden berühren. In ihrem Todeskampf geben sie schrille Töne von sich, die in den Wahnsinn treiben und bis ins Mark gehen. Und mit den Tönen kommen auch die "Anderen" in großer Zahl, der Bär sieht mich an, als wäre dies unsere letzte Begegnung, er wendet seinen Blick von mir ab und prescht nach vorne, schlägt sich durch die Reihen wie eine Machete durch trockenes Geäst. Doch es sind einfach zu viele, ich will ihm helfen, als ein "Anderer" mich von hinten packt, zu Boden wirft und mich in einen eisernen Würgegriff nimmt. Das Kampfgebrüll meines alten Freundes wandelt sich in Wehklagen, es zerreißt mir das Herz, während er gänzlich verstummt. Ich wache auf, doch bekomme ich noch immer keine Luft. Etwas schnürt mir den Hals zu, es ist einer der "Anderen", ich reiße mich los, doch er packt mich am Fußgelenk und schleudert mich mit brachialer Wucht gegen die Wände meines Zimmers, ich verliere das Bewusstsein... Und komme im Inneren des Erdtrabanten wieder zu mir, aber diesmal ist es kein Traum. Die Stimme ertönt erneut... Schön, dich wieder hier zu haben, und diesmal gibt es kein Entkommen, das Gewürm auf der Erde wird zu Sternenstaub zermahlen, auf dass sich die Meere rot färben von ihrem Blut. Das Auge daß sieht wird sich wieder erheben und erneut zum Vernichter werden, aus Leben wird Tod. So wie es schon immer war. now aviable: AWAKENING 2 Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mittellang